Red Lantern Light
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: New Years in Ninjago. Lloyd and Ty go missing at the festival in Ninjago City. The others need to find them before all the red lanterns go out, or they'll never find them.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Notes: If you haven't read Distant Land you won't understand this Fic at all. This was supposed to be called Typsy Angel, but it just didn't feel right._**

* * *

 ** _Red Lantern Light_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _ **New Years**_

Hooping and hollering could be heard up on the cliffs. It would echo along the caverns, which would start to make a ghostly noise upon the valley where the Ninja called home.

Nya sat with Ty on her lap and her fine hair being brushed over her back. The young daughter of a nindroid looked on at the pink sky as the last signs of the last day of the old year left them. All she could do is stare out over the valley below them. She wasn't to sure about this party. She had seen them during Christmas and it was slightly scary. Ending with Lloyd having to tell them to go to bed because they were being to rough. Mostly because they agreed whomever was strong enough got the last piece of Christmas Pudding. Ty ended up getting it while they were fighting. Their loss.

She looked up at Nya who was humming a tiny tune she herself was unsure about. She was asked by Zane to reflect over the past while getting ready. She was to tell them what she was most thankful for during that year. Ty smiled to herself and looked back out over the valley where she was growing up. It had been a solid year now since she had came to live with them.

"You ready?" Nya asked putting a bit of make up on the young girl. She looked down at herself and then nodded her head. Nya had put a thick winter Kimono on her, and put her hair up. It was New Years Eve and they were going to the festival. She walked out onto the porch with Nya. Ty watched as her female figure walked over to her brother and Jay who were fawning over how beautiful she was.

"Wow...pretty..." Someone said. Ty looked around surprised at the exclamation. She wasn't to sure about beauty, or what it really meant to be pretty. She was always wearing armor, or thick clothing to keep her body out of the harsh sun, or fridged cold. She had never wore anything like this before. So when she turned around she saw herself in the window and realized that she was in fact looking at herself in the reflection. The bathroom mirror was up to high for her to see.

"You think so?" She asked turning to see who spoke those words. Her blushing face probably went fully crimson when she realized it was Lloyd. She had a crush on him, and he had a crush on her. It was as far as they've ever gone. She was pretty sure it was love anyways. Or another feeling similar to wanting to eat chocolate at break neck speeds to see just how much you could eat.

"Yeah." Lloyd said holding out his hand to escort her to the festival. Zane had met with Pixal and Mr Borg down the hill a little so Lloyd got to escort her down the hill with Cole.

Ty gasped when she felt someone shift her hair a little and put a pin in it. Ty looked around at the reflection again and saw the golden pin with a bright blue flower on it. It sat in her hair so perfectly. She looked around at Cole.

"Thank you." Ty said

"His mother had one quite like it." Lou said smiling down at the young girl who knew to be more a grand daughter then just a niece. They all doted on her as if she were theirs.

"We all ready?" Kai asked looking up at the people on the porch as they made their way down.

The lights lead the way toward the festival. It left the streets in a red hugh, but it was soft light so it didn't hurt the actual spectrum of clothing.

Zane looked up when his family came into view. He looked up to see his young child talking feverishly with the others about dinner. Echo had made dinner with Zane and Ty. Tys cooking at improved greatly all except the cake. Much to Coles disappointment, was dropped on the floor accidentally. Ty ended up with cake from her hips down. It had fallen through the plate and ended up all over the floor. The young girl just stood there having heard Coles gasp of horror. She had made the cake just for him.

"You should have seen her face dad. I had never seen her look so disappointed. She looked up at me with her bottom lip sticking out." Cole said his large hand was holding hers. Her hand was so small in his.

"Yes if it weren't for the second surprise cake I had made just in case of fault Im sure she would have cried." Echo said looking down at his niece. His smile disappeared however seeing that she wasn't smiling at all at this mention.

Zane saw the same thing knowing perfectly well that the reason for this face was because she showed an emotion she wasn't able to control. She never cried...never. He was slightly confused as to why she wouldn't show emotion like other people, he knew she didn't really know what love was, she didn't hold back when displaying displeasure about someone, or even pain. But heaven forbid if she was supposed to cry.

"Zane...did I say something wrong?" Echo asked watching Ty quicken her pace to stand beside Mr. Borg. She tended to remove herself from anything she didn't want to hear.

"I think Tys having a teenage moment." Zane said looking at the others for hopeful confirmation. Kai shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Yeah Nya had these moments a lot." Kai said

"Yes and I felt very alienated because of those moments. I didn't exactly have anyone other then Kai to talk to about it, and you see how he is."

"Hey!" Kai exclaimed, but with a huge smile on his face.

Ty sighed looking down at her hand, it rested on Borgs hand. Borg looked around at his grand daughter understanding almost instantly that it had nothing to do with the cake at all, it had everything to do with being able to make someone happy. The exclamation that Cole made must have made her feel very bad about dropping the cake. Borg overturned his hand and took hers in his.

"I'm sure he would have enjoyed the cake Ty. Did it at least thank you for making it for him?" Borg asked. Ty took a deep breath and shook her head. "Shame." Borg turned his head to glare at Cole. The first time Cole ever seen any kind of glare out of Borg. the man seemed very determined to always be happy.

"So it was my mess up." Cole said and looked on at his niece. "I know...as an apology I'll take you with me on my hick this summer. We'll go toward the peaks of destiny!" He pointed to a mountain. "Its easy going, and will help you with leg work." Cole said making Ty smile.

"Zane? Have you heard Ty laugh lately?" Jay asked of course he'd be concerned with that. Zane shook his head at his comedian friend. Jays shoulders slumped. He felt something was a bit off about her at the moment.

"I suspect she's holding something in." Zane said looking at his brother.

"Perhaps it would be best if she did have a good cry?"

"Not tonight though...tonight is for fun." Lloyd said walking past everyone and smiled at Ty holding out his hand. She took it and kept walking and gasped when they rounded a corner. They could see the many stalls selling foods, and merch.

Lloyd watched Tys face break into the biggest grin he ever saw on it. Which was saying a lot since she was hardly ever surprised, and very often doesn't smile to much. It was almost like she didn't know what her facial features were supposed to do. She turned to Lloyd and giggled. Lloyd felt his heart flip flop at the sound. To him they sounded like bells.

Zane watched the Green Ninja and his daughter walk down the festival street. Long since giving up on the fact that he was mad about those two liking one another. Specially after Borg told him 'at least you know who he is, and that he's a good kid' She could have liked a bad boy who was out for trouble. Zane sighed and looked at Pixal who was holding onto his arm. She had a purple and white kimono with an orange flower on the bottom. Her hair was done differently too. She looked at him and blushed. He leaned down kissing her cheek.

"You look beautiful again." He said

"Oh? Perhaps I should stop that." She said playfully. Zane shook his head playing her game.

"No, I think that would be impossible." He said and looked ahead for a second and realized that he couldn't see where Ty had gone. Pixal caught onto his panic and looked around too.

"Ty?" She looked around and then at the others. "Have any of you seen Ty?"

"Does she have her cell?" Cole asked

"No...we don't exactly have a place to put it with these things." Nya said

"Shes with Lloyd isn't she?" Kai asked dialing Lloyds phone. It began to ring...and ring. Kai finally got his voice mail and grumbled.

"Its to loud out here. I don't think he'll hear." Jay said running forward. "Lets just fan out here and come back here in an hour." He ran ahead with Nya on his tail.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: FYI I'm looking to make just one more story for this before its official end. So this is going to round on Tys character quite nicely before its finally done.**_

* * *

 _ **Red Lantern Light**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Jaws**_

"L..." What was that?

"Lloy..." Whys the world shaking so much? Whose there?

"LLOYD!" His mouth tasted like metal, and the world continued to shake as the dim red light came in through the window. Lloyds vision began to blur again, only to be shaking all over again, and that annoying word spoken even louder. Everything came back to him all at once. He shot up and looked around the room and spotted the reason why the world was shaking. Ty was shaking him awake. She had a large scrap on her forehead and it looked like her nose had been bleeding. He himself felt his jaw, it looked like someone hit them hard. He wasn't to sure just what had happened, but he was pretty sure someone had it in for them. He looked around the room. Their were boxes lining the walls. Some marked with known food labels and some with lettering he didn't even recognize. His eyes rested on Ty who was looking at the door with apprehension. If he knew her, she was really angry with whoever hurt her.

"You okay?" He took a handkerchief from his pocket and blotted her nose. She shrugged and nodded her head before taking the hanky and dabbed at his head.

"When they hit you I thought you..." She swallowed hard. "It made a nasty cracking noise, and you hit the ground with such force." Ty said and looked down at her Kimono and sighed. "Nya is going to be angry with me." Her shoulders slumped.

"It wasn't your fault Ty, they hurt you, more then likely she'll take it out on them."

"Might wanna get some popcorn then. this was her Kimono when she was a little girl." She often got hand me downs from Nya so she tried to take care of them if she could. Its not like the ninja had a lot of money to throw around on a little girl who didn't belong in the Monastery in the first place. She sighed and looked down at her hands. Their was a huge open wound on it, and on both of her knees. Probably from falling.

"Then it'll be Kai that kicks butt. They raised me you know." Lloyd said proudly.

"Yes but you actually had a reason to be there, You were the green ninja and would often help them save Ninjago." She hugged her knees to her chest. Lloyd suddenly understood her apprehension toward everything lately.

"You're afraid that your usefulness has started to run its course. You think we're going to throw you out?" Lloyd said. Ty looked up at him and nodded her head. "Oh Ty thats never going to happen. You belong to Zane until you're old enough to leave on your own."

"Oh my own? You mean children don't stay with their parents here? You still stay with your mother..." Ty said looking rather interested in the answer. Lloyd cleared his throat and looked off in the corner.

"Yeah well, its our ninja headquarters, and she helps out with ancient stuff." Lloyd said trying to sound a little official about it. Ty however just rolled her eyes and gasped when the keys in the door jingled. Before Ty knew what was going on she was in Lloyds arms being hidden from view.

"They're awake boss!" Much to their horror a teenager stood in the doorway. Her hands stuffed in her pockets, She had on a black and red shirt, and had glossy black hair.

"We're going to play a game." She said and smiled holding out a phone to Lloyd. "You get one phone call." She said and glared down at Ty. Ty gasped and crawled forward to look in the girls eyes. The girl didn't push her away, didn't throw a punch, didn't ask questions.

"Your a Lunarin." She said touching the girls cheek.

"Yes I am. Lost my name, my world, my family. I go by the name of Exile now since thats what I am."

"Lloyd shes one of Noni's species!" Ty said turning with a huge smile. Exiles arm went around Ty's neck. Ty made a gagging noise, trying to kick back, even bite the arm. Their was nothing getting through to this girl.

"You're going to do as I say when I say it! Right?" She said to Lloyd who just nodded and took the phone from Exile. "Make that one phone call count."

Lloyd dialed a number and waited a second until Zanes voice echoed in the room.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Its me Lloyd. I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a predicament. Ty and I have been taken by a Lunarin." He said.

"Are you both alright?" Zane exclaimed.

"We were roughed up pretty good, I'm pretty sure Ty's nose is broken." The phone was snatched from Lloyd and put on speaker phone.

"Listen up. Their are six red lanterns in the square that have items in it that need to be collected. If you bring that back to the fountain in the square before midnight I won't kill them. When you find the items deposited them in the fountain. We'll see and let them go immediately." Exiles voice said over the phone. Zane was silent for a moment before they heard a second voice.

"How can we be sure you aren't going to trick us?" Kai's voice asked.

"Like you have a choice. Come on your wasting time. their are over 200 lanterns out right now and only 6 have those items. Run..." Exile chuckled and broke the phone in her palm. She looked at Ty who was just glaring at the woman.

"What no 'my dad will get you?' I get that one a lot from little buggers like you."

"Our fathers are dead. We have the Ninja as our family now. Your screwed no matter how you look at it." Ty sighed sitting down on a box. "Sucks to be you."

"They have four hours...might want to pray to whatever God you pray to, and hope your family gets what I asked for."

"Just what are in those lanterns?"

"Items...thats all you need to know." Exile said and smiled down at the young girl. "So...a nindroid for a father. Whose idea was that?"

"His...I honestly didn't think he was serious." Her shoulders slumped and she began to play with her laces. "I didn't think he could have emotions like remorse for someone like me."

"Its a pity isn't it? What do you think he'll say when he realizes what will happen to you someday."

"I've been hearing a lot of that sort of talk from everyone who tends to come around. Just whats going to happen to me?" Ty yelled and threw her sandal at Exile. It hit her chest, but just bounced right off. She chuckled and walked for the door.

"Indeed..." She motioned for everyone else to leave. "You're going to become a victim to your own element. Your power will take over, do as it please, and then kill you."

"Give in?" Lloyd asked

"Every sun has a God like state, and a subconscious of its own. It'll take this kind young lady, consume it and take over her. Its what happens to all Solarin, if she can't find a Lunarin to keep her power under wraps she'll die, and it'll take Ninjago with it."

"My moon..." Ty looked down at her hands and looked back up at Exile. "How?"

"Thats up to you Ty. I can't tell who your Moon will be, just that mine has died. At least you still have a little while before that happens." She laughed and walked out of the building.

"You don't think thats true do you?" Lloyd asked Ty. Ty shrugged her shoulders.

"Well that door is simple enough. Do you think theirs a guard?" Lloyd asked. Ty looked at him weird for a second and then put her ear to the baseboard.

"Don't see anyone. Doesn't mean anything. Give it a second." Ty said having never seen any of their lock picking talents before not being allowed to go on any of their ninja adventures. She normally stayed at home, or with her mother.

"Alright we'll wait a few minutes before opening the door." Lloyd said scooting toward the door and pulled something out the bottom on his shoe. It was a false soul. It had small tools in it.

* * *

Zane looked at his phone and then up at Kai who was with him at that particular time. Pixal and Borg had went off toward the market to ask about the red lanterns and to see just who put them up. The phone that had called them was an unknown number. Zane tried to get it tracked, but that was close to impossible. Specially without a number or even a cell phone.

"So you think it was destroyed?" Kai asked. Zane sighed and nodded putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Yes I do. I hope the others are faring better then we are at finding these things." Zane said looking into a lantern and looked around at Kai shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: I do apologize this chapter is a little confusing, but please stick with it. I never planned for this story to be long. Just one more chapter. I'll post the next story sometime on Monday I think...maybe...might get to over excited and post it Sunday evening.**_

* * *

 _ **Red Lantern Light**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Who?**_

The four ninja looked out over the venue completely out of breath. They had four items in their hand. A plastic toy bat that was probably left over from Halloween, a ring that Kai put on his pinky finger almost immediately and chuckled at himself, an old cassette tape that was broken in two, and an old sock. None of which had any significant value to anything. They were just random things probably found at the bottom of a drawer. For a plan it wasn't really thought out. Zane looked at the items and shook his head trying to think of just what was being done here. He looked up at Cole who had his arms crossed and shaking his head.

"I can't put my mind around it. Whats the use of any of these." Cole asked shrugging his shoulders. He was pretty bewildered by the situation.

"Perhaps its a code of some sort." Borg offered having just wheeled himself forward. Skylar had just showed up and Pixal was filling her in.

"I'm afraid this might have just been strung together at the last moment." Zane said. Borg could tell Zane was concerned. For a nindroid without emotion, he sure did have emotions.

"How much longer have we got now?" Jay asked looking at his watch.

"2 hours left to find the last 2." Kai said and looked at his girlfriend who walked over and took his hand.

"Then we had better go find them, I'd love to see what happens to that chick who has them."

"I'm sure Lloyd is taking good care of her. He's always liked her." Borg said almost for himself rather then the others. He wasn't to sure what was going to happen, but he knew that Zane could be protective, and fearfully at that. At the point when Ty told Cole she might have a crush on Lloyd not only did Zane glare at Lloyd that entire night but so did Cole. Borg let a small smile escape, but it could swear that Ty had two fathers and a mother.

* * *

Lloyd had a metal piece stuck in the lock and another one much smaller in his other hand. Ty watched him as he worked, she wasn't to sure what he was doing, but it looked very complex. She sighed and sat down on a box.

"Ty?" Lloyd looked around at the young girl, who in all honesty wasn't used to being out at night. She had stayed up all nice once, but slept for a few days. That was when Nari attacked. But since the moon was out, she was incredibly weak, and couldn't fight well.

"I'm alright, just getting a headache." She said and leaned forward.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, just keep going. I'll be alright."

 ** _Click_**

Lloyd pulled the metal pieces from the door lock and looked at Ty. Ty was right behind him, his hand took hers.

The door slowly opened with a soft creek noise. He looked around the corner. He slowly walked out of the room and into the hallway. Ty walked out of the room and suddenly felt something. A soft, warm feeling in her mind. She couldn't explain it, but it felt like something was calling to her. Ty looked up at Lloyd and kept walking slowly. He couldn't do his ninja thing because she was in the room. He looked down at her as they passed a room that looked as if it had been chained for a very long time. Ty walked over to the door and looked back around at the hallway. She put her finger to the lock and pushed her small laser beam into it. It fell from the chains causing them to fall from the door. Lloyd caught them and glared at Ty.

"Ty what are you doing? Their might be something dangerous in there. Ty shook her head and slowly opened the door.

"I can't explain it, but I need whatever is in this room."

"Need? What could you possibly need within this building? Another gash on your head." He hissed out trying to get her to stop. Yet when he saw the room he stopped.

The room was relatively empty. No bed, no boxes, no chairs, only a sink, a toilet, and a person laying in the middle of the room. When Ty walked over to the person she could tell their were old injuries, and scaring on the body. Her skin was tanned, her hair was long and black. She looked so skinny like she had been starved.

"Lloyd..." Ty had her hand over her heart. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright lets get her out of here. I'm such a push over." Lloyd grumbled.

Ty reached out and tapped the young girl. She was mostly naked save for what Ty thought could very well possibly be a table cloth, or a bed sheet. She sighed and leaned forward trying to get a better look at her face.

The eyes opened, bright purple eyes jerked open and glared at them. Immediately in her hand was a blade. A bright purple blade much like Tys were. Lloyd jumped back pulling Ty with him.

"Ty she's one of them."

The girl fired off a few words in another language, Ty just smiled and pulled up her hand to show her a tiny bit of Solarin energy. Its golden hue brightened the room a little, and caused the girls eyes to glow a bit.

"I'm Ty."

The girls face went from anger, to confusion. She reluctantly put her blade down. Which to Tys amazement hers didn't disappear like hers did. The girl took a tender step forward almost like she was trying to be cautious but she really wanted to know something.

Lloyd felt like he was on the outside looking in. It was amazing. He saw the girl hold up her own hand, and show her her own power. It was almost like two small tornadoes trying to suck in different colors. gold and purple. Both Ty, and this girl smiled at one another, and giggled.

"Alright whats going on can someone explain to me?" He asked. Tys smiling face turned to Lloyd.

"This is my Lunarin." Ty said her eyes were bright and almost energized. She shouldn't have been this hyper at night.

"You mean like that woman said?" Lloyd asked leaning back to peak out the door to see if someone was coming.

"Alright lets get out of here." Ty said taking the girls hand and walked toward the door. The girl however pulled Ty back and shook her head.

"Its alright. We'll take you back to my house. This isn't a good place for you. Its dirty." Ty said. The girl took a small step forward and pointed at Lloyd.

"He's alright, he won't hurt you."

"Hydi." She pointed to herself.

"Hydi? Is that your name?" Lloyd asked and she nodded. "Well Hydi, I'm Lloyd." He said and walked out of the door. Ty and Hydi followed close behind.

* * *

The last two things were in Zanes hand, he wasn't to sure how any of these things were going to be helpful at all. All he knew that this small Christmas teddy bear, and an old car key.

"And we just throw them into the fountain...like no ones watching." Cole said throwing the keys and bear in. Kai sighed throwing the ring in.

"Good bye beautiful..."

Zane threw the rest and then looked around trying to find the culprite.

"They said they'd be able to see us, and its got 15 minutes left. What now?" Jay asked looking at the items and shuttered seeing the old sock just floating there.

* * *

Lloyd peaked out the door and smiled. He swung the door outward and saw the center of the plaza. Zane gasped seeing his daughter with Lloyd. He ran forward picking Ty up into his arms and spun her around. His cell phone rang and he looked at it before answering. Perhaps this was the villain once again demanding something else of them. A new nemesis like all the others. He answered the call.

"I'm sorry it had to be that way, I honestly didn't expect Ty to be alone like that, and that boy wasn't technically part of the deal, he just had to protect her. But...it is as it is. Take care of her, for I will not last much longer." Their was a sigh at the other end of the line. Zane looked up to see Lloyd with his arm around a girl with black hair.

"They need one another." The phone went dead and Zane looked at his phone. He sighed and looked at Ty whose head was on his shoulder.

"I ruined new years didn't I?" Ty asked. Zane shook his head and put her down.

"Whose this?" Borg asked. Lloyd motioned for the girl with black hair.

"This is Hydi. She's Tys... well I guess the proper word for it would be soul mate."

"Well...not like that." Ty said with a laugh. "Theirs a theory in the books I've read for my planet. A Solarin and a Lunarin can share the same soul. But its a huge world, and sometimes we don't find them in time, and one looses power and dies. But our husk is left behind, and controlled by the darkness. I don't know how much of that was true until tonight. I think that woman staged the kidnapping knowing that we'd find her." Ty said motioning to Hydi. Hydi walked forward and took Ty's hand.

"So without her, you would have died?" Cole asked and kneeled down to look the girl in the eyes and smiled. The girl shyly smiled back.

"Eventually. I don't know how long that would have taken...but its true."

"Come on...we should get home and get you fed, and bathed, and clothed, and into bed." Zane said picking up Ty and holding his hand out for Hydi. She growled at him for a second only to be picked up by Cole. She gasped and clung to his head for a moment. When she realized she was being walked right next to Ty she seemed to relax.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes: Thats it. The next one will be as it says at the end a bit of an adventure between Ty and Cole. It'll be called Star Light.**_

* * *

 _ **Red lantern Light**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Home**_

The walk home was shorter then normal. Their was lots of talk, and a lot of laughing. All in all, although it was a worrisome night, it was actually kind of fun going on a scavenger hunt for random things. Specially an old sock.

"So you think they just got that stuff from their pockets or something?" Cole asked no one in particular.

"I wouldn't doubt that, but their is one thing that gets me and its actually kind of cute." Nya said her arm around Jays. Her head on his shoulder. "Their were toys...so obviously some of those people had kids, and must have cared a lot for them. If Mr. Borg was right and their was a hidden code in all that...it would be that they weren't going to hurt them because they wouldn't want that sort of thing for their own."

"But their is another thing that has me puzzled." Zane offered looking over at Hydi who was looking around the wooded area that led to their monastery. "If Ty is correct, and this mystery woman had lost her Solarin...does that mean her soul will soon be consumed and her body taken over. Will we soon have to deal with a Lunarin?" Everyone went silent for a moment. Ty spoke up first her eyes were getting heavy and she grew tired.

"We'll be alright." Ty whispered to her father kissing his cheek. A movement Ty hardly ever did.

"Perhaps you're right." Zane said smiling at his daughter.

"But what about her?" Jay said. Ty sat up looking around. Her fears bubbling back to the top again.

"Don't worry Ty." Lloyd said with his hands in his pockets. They were rather cold, and a little sore from punching people.

"Worry, why would she be worried?" Cole asked turning a little to look at her. She blushed a little hiding her face in the nap of her fathers neck.

"She's got this irrational fear that she's weighing us down. Being useless or whatever." Lloyd admitted for her. Zane could feel her shaking, as if afraid to even breath properly would cause him to disown her.

"Ty..." He rubbed her back as he had seen Cole do a few times.

"Perhaps a job then?" Cole asked and pointed to the back yard. "This will help us out a lot if we had a veggy garden. I mean really theirs a lot of empty space right there, and she's really good with plants." Cole said and looked at Hydi who nodded her head at Ty. Ty nodded and smiled.

"Hydi thinks it would be a good idea too." Ty said and yawned. Hydi smiled and said something in another language again. Ty blinked and looked down at Zane.

"Do you understand her?" Ty asked. Zane thought for a second. Probably going through something in his hard drive. He then shook his head.

"Perhaps its Lunarin." Borg said

"Whatever it if, she'll probably catch on the more we talk to her. Specially between Ty and herself. They'll learn one another language if I know my daughter." Pixal said proudly. Ty giggled and looked up at Pixal as her father put her down.

"Question should be...wheres she going to sleep?" Cole said looking down the hallway. Everyone that was going to be staying the night was there. Ty pushed her door open and motioned for Hydi to follow her. Hydi walked in and looked around, then looked down at herself. She then looked back up at her Sun and shook her head.

"Bath first?" Ty asked. Hydi nodded her head.

"Hang on I'll get some towels and you can use one of my nighties. Your a little shorter then, me so I guess you can wear my old clothing." She said and sifted through a box. She pulled out a warm night gown before holding out her hand.

"Ty?" Zane said looking down at her. "You two be careful, the hot springs isn't a good place to play."

"Play?" Ty asked and shook her head. "I...well I don't know how." She said and Jay shook his head.

"whatevers fun." He said and chuckled. Ty just shook her head not really understanding what would go on at a bath house that would be fun.

Ty held out her hand taking Hydi's in hers and walking toward the hot springs.

The whole area was made up of lava stone, and the water was always hot. Their were other streams leading into this one from the top of a mountain close by so it fed the hot springs. It cooled it off beautifully in Ty's opinion. Ty took off her shoes and put them into a basket. Pulling off her clothing and pulling a towel around herself she turned to look at Hydi who was blushing. Apparently she had never done something like this whereas Ty was used to doing so with Nya and Pixal. Even Skylar on occasions when she came by to swim in the pond.

"Its alright Hydi, I'm not going to hurt you." Ty coaxed the dark haired girl. The girl pulled off the sheet and put it into a pile at her feet. Ty made a mental note to burn the sheet and then throw the ashes to the underworld.

Ty's mind wondered for a moment as they got into the water and sat down. The mineral water would feel great to her muscles after being beat up. She put the bucket with the soap and cloths on the side and just sat down. Hydi had sat up not really relaxing. Quite the contrary she looked to be hyper. The moon made her skin glow a little. Ty ran her fingers over her shoulder. It had a large scrap over it from where she had landed. She sighed and jumped feeling a cold hand on it. Hydi's concerned look caused her to smile.

"Hurt?" Hydi asked. Ty gasped sitting up.

"You can speak English?" Ty asked a little scared at the answer.

"Little..." The girl you could tell didn't speak to good of English at all and her tongue wasn't used to the words so would roll her tongue when she wasn't supposed to. All in all she sounded like an Italian woman speaking English.

"So you understand me?" Ty asked and she nodded her head.

"Course." She said and smiled touching the wound again.

"That other Lunarin did it. She beat Lloyd and I up pretty good actually. I thought..." She took a deep breath not wanting to cry. She hated showing emotions like this.

"Is okay now." She said smiling and yawned sitting back.

"I'm sure dinner will be ready when we get back in. Dads a really good cook."

"Dad?"

"Male creator."

"You...Solarin..." She looked confused.

"He adopted me." Ty said and told her the whole story of how she ended up on Ninjago in the first place.

Before Hydi could say anything Ty pored a bucket of water onto her head. Hydi sat up with a sharp yelp.

"You girls okay?" Kai's voice echoed into the woods. He must have been sitting on his stump as he normally did playing around on Twitter.

"Yeah I don't think she's used to having water pored onto her head."

"Him?"

"Thats Kai. He was the first person to teach me about love."

"Love...what is?" She tried the word several times to get the ov out right.

"Yeah...I don't really know yet. All I know is a father can feel it for his children as well as basic family members. But also a mate can feel it for his other mate. But both loves are different." She shrugged her shoulders slightly confused.

"I...I d..." She thought about it for a second and shook her head.

"Yeah me either." She pored shampoo on Hydis head and began to scrub her head.

"You still don't get it?" Kai asked aloud over the sound of the water. If Ty squinted a little over the steam she could see the back of his jacket. "Its not something you understand, its something you feel. Its an emotion, and its a very powerful one too. You know how Zane is supposed to be an emotionless Nindroid?"

"Yeah."

"Its the first emotion he ever felt. It was for his dad. Mr. Julian never planned on him having emotions, but he developed them on his own. He does have emotions, he just rarly ever shows them. But he loves you Ty...and so do I."

"Do...Do you think the others do too?"

"Ty...do you really have to ask that question?" Kai asked pecking at the phone. "I think it shows most with Cole. He saw his mom die so he kind of holds on a little tighter then most when it comes to you Ty. I think it'll even happen a lot with Hydi."

"What about Jay?" Ty dumped another bucket full onto Hydis head. Then handed her a bar of soap.

"Jay didn't know his parents and was adopted, he told me not to long ago that if he ever had a little sister he would have loved her to be like you. You laugh at all his jokes. Weather they're funny or not. I think Nyas the same way, you're smart and help her out in her Samurai X cave." Kai sighed and looked up at the stars for a moment.

"So if dad found love that way, I wonder if Uncle Echo gets enough love where he is on that island all by himself." Ty said looking at her hand and then pored a bucket of water onto herself.

"Best to ask him on your own. Perhaps, you both can find out together."

About fifteen minutes later Ty and Hydi were going back toward the house. They could smell dinner being cooked right then. Kai smiled watching Ty and Hydi hand in hand walking into the house. He had never seen Ty smile so much, even at Jays jokes. She would stop smiling after a few minutes. It bothered Jay.

Once at the table their was a lot of talk, not about much, just anything. Ty would even pipe in every so often and look around at everyone. She would normally sit quietly and quickly eat her dinner. Today she joined in and even laughed a little. It broke Kais heart to know that his love wasn't reciprocated. Although it wasn't because she hated him, it was because she didn't understand. Perhaps someday she'll understand. Perhaps someday she'll realize that this smile she was making to the people around her was for a family. Her family, and that in itself was love. Perhaps Coles idea would work. A little one on one adventures would go great together.


End file.
